


I Gotta Feeling

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Team as Family, They got Bucky back during TWS and then it's Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Lets do itAnd do itLet's live it upAnd do itDo it, do itLets do itCause I gotta feeling...That tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good good night
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	I Gotta Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Written for the Samsteve Week and my beautiful, great friendo Nacho 💕 hope you enjoy the end product of that discussion haha.

An empty Avengers Compound was such a rare occurrence it was practically the stuff of legends, something you talk about with a wistful expression and a hopeful glint in your eye, your voice wavering dramatically as you picture what it'd be like, just once, to wake up, not because Wanda started singing so loud in the shower that the windows rattled with it, or because Tony put hard rock music on in his basement workshop, or because Clint and Bucky played darts against your bedroom door, but just because you slept enough. It never happened.

Being alone, or being alone with the person Sam was crushing on hard, was a dream he never thought would come true. In the face of that impossibility, the fact that he had to break his leg and Steve to punch a government official for them to be taken off the speakers list of the current superhero summit and therefore make it happen, was not even within the realm of what surprised Sam these days. 

The fact remained, they were, against all odds, alone, on a Tuesday night, with no eyes but their own - and Friday's, obviously - looking at each other, eating spaghetti. 

It had been over a year since Sam admitted to himself that Steve was exactly what he was looking for in a partner. Over a year of filing away all the little things about Steve that made Sam's smile bigger, the superhero gig lighter to bear, his past and the hard memories of the war and of losing Riley less painful to look through. Because Steve had had his part of the cake in the grief department, and for some reason, it was easy to talk about it with him, just like it was easy for Sam to be open and honest about most things around Steve Rogers. 

So they were having spaghetti, and the only things Sam had trouble actually being outright about, like his attraction and feelings for Steve, were skyrocketing. He was just so pretty when he was trying to eat properly because it was just the two of them and so if he put spaghetti everywhere or slurped like Clint did, the gross motherfucker, Sam would see, and the only time he actually failed and his pasta dangled from his fork and coated his chin in tomato sauce, the dork blushed like mad and Sam thought that was pretty cute of him. 

Until Sam shifted and the crutches he'd rested on the chair next to him rocked dangerously so he twisted around to put them back more securely and when he straightened up Steve was so much closer and his hands were on his belt and Sam jumped. 

"Steve what are you doing?" He knew his eyes were wide and Steve being as close as he now was, Sam could read every last one of his expressions. Which, shock, and then, shame, and there it was, a violent blush spreading across his cheeks and neck and what the fuck-

"-I thought… You had a look…" Steve stammered, "And your leg I thought I felt your leg..."

"That would be my crutches," Sam pointed at them without breaking their eye contact, "which you bumped into because your knee hasn't stopped jumping since we sat down to eat." 

There was a bit of silence, and then Steve sagged and quietly retreated back to his own chair, still red as a tomato.

"Oh my God,"

"Yeah, something like that." Sam chuckled, still shocked himself, and staring at Steve as the man rubbed his face hard. Computing what had just happened wasn't very hard. No matter how Steve wanted to look at it, no one who knew him at all would tell you that man was smooth when he was involved with someone, and especially not at the beginning. That part wasn't a surprise, the part were Sam's feelings were reciprocated wasn't as surprising as he'd thought it would be either - they had been dancing around this since that first time they met at the park. But damn.

"I am so sorry." Steve enunciated, his hands back away from his face and probably kneading his knees like he did when he was nervous, looking into Sam's eyes so earnestly that it made Sam grin for real.

"Just, can you chill?" He asked him, struggling to not laugh the more this went on, "It's fine, but, slow the fuck down, man."

Again with that earnest look on his face - which Sam's mind very unhelpfully rewrote as precious - Steve nodded frantically, "Ok, slow, I can do that."

That was it. The laugh Sam had been stifling burst out of him, he was just thankful he'd put his fork down instead of putting it in his mouth. 

"Not really, you can't." He told Steve when he'd calmed down, watching Steve's sheepish eyes watch him.

"I can try." The man shrugged. 

"Good," Sam nodded, then tilted his head down in the direction of their abandoned plates, "'cause Stark's italian dishes are too good to pass up, I'm finishing that."

That brought a more genuine, less mortified, smile out of Steve, and of course that fucking did something to Sam's stomach that it had no right to. 

"Okay," Steve said simply, and took his fork and tablespoon back in his hands. 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, just exchanging a few glances as Sam shook his head a few times, still not fully believing this was how Steve had somehow chosen to make a move. It was nice though. Sam hadn't been in a lot of relationships where he wasn't the one taking the lead, but with Steve, as clumsy or sudden as it was, he still felt like they were playing on an even field, and that may be, this would lead to something more, that could last and be built on top of both their initiatives and efforts, and that made him smile again, wider.

"What?" Steve asked behind his napkin, his eyes smiling too. 

"Nothing much," Sam shrugged. Then he pushed his chair away from the table, getting up as best he could with his cast leg, and before he could lean down to retrieve his crutches, Steve was there getting them for him. 

"Here," 

"Thank you,"

"Wanna hang out some more?" Steve asked - he was trying so hard, poor dude. 

Sam let the question hang for a moment though, watching Steve's face carefully, like he'd done so many times before, and the one thing he’d been looking for, that one assurance, or push, he'd needed finally clicked. He passed both his crutches into one hand, tilted his head at Steve as he put all his weight on one of the handles and reached up with the other. He cupped Steve's face. 

"I like the beard," he whispered, surprising himself with the thickness of his voice. 

Steve swallowed hard but didn't pull away.

"I'll keep it then," he whispered back. 

Sam wasn't sad Steve leaned the rest of the way in, his balance wasn't great right then, "You do that," he said, right before he moved one last inch and pressed their lips together. 

This could be good, Sam had a feeling it could be great even, and if Steve could remember to go slow, then could make an effort to be open about how he felt too. They'd just have to find a simpler way to be alone in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> More for the Week shall come but I blame Cinni and Nacho with their [Accidental Baby Acquisition + Single Dad Sam prompt](https://twitter.com/SamSteveLove/status/1263544060935122944?s=19) that wants to be longer than I planned _squints_ 😂😘


End file.
